Josh's Story
This story depicts Josh's life before he went to the godslingers, and how he ended up joining The Godslingers. Listen carefully to the following story. Prologue: The Vacation Josh's P.O.V It's a very nice day at the beach. I am just taking a break from my quests and I think I decided that I will go to the beach in Miami. It's always warm under the bright sun. I just lied down on the hot sand and just warming my entire body. It's also a very nice day to build up my barriers that were breaking apart from previous quests. Right now, my barriers are at 1/5, which means that I would have to be in a coma for a couple of years in order for my barrier to get fixed up. I buried my body in the sand (apart from the head) and began to close my eyes. I am just happy that my days on going on a quest and slaying monsters are on a hiatus. I felt my entire body warming into its most comfortable state. This is a vacation that I enjoy myself, without anyone to bother me such as my friend Luna, who likes to call me short. I am currently in a state of calm and relaxed, while ignoring all the rackets that is going on the beach. I moved my hand and legs and rose from my sand blanket and went to the shore to wash myself. After that, I decided to pack my things and head back to the hotel (and yes, I am currently staying in a hotel). Chapter 1: I am chased by a Minotaur Josh's P.O.V I could feel my heart pounding very fast. As soon as I left the beach, I felt a rumble in the distance, and that rumble is closing in very fast, and as soon as I looked at the direction of the rumble, I just realized it's a little too late to move. I dived sideways to evade the Minotaur's charge, but the minotaur's horn grazed my left shoulder which made me scream in pain. A bunch of tourists and mortals scrambled out running for their lives. I covered the wounds with my right hand and ran to the hotel, hoping that I would outrun the minotaur. But I was wrong. The minotaur got in front of me and as soon as the minotaur charged again, I was ready. I sidestepped, allowing the minotaur to ram against the tree, and after his horn is stuck there for a few minutes, I was in a position for the kill. I got into a battle stance, and looked at the writhing minotaur. I was about to go for the kill while the minotaur got his horn unstuck and glared at me. I light my right hand in a brilliant light and as it get brighter, it turned very bright. The minotaur didn't look so pleased now because the minotaur is charging me at full speed. I clenched my right hand and aimed it at the minotaur. As soon as the minotaur gets close, I opened my right hand and allowed laser to struck the minotaur's horn. The minotaur screamed in pain as his horn got severed by the high intensity laser. Then, a thought dawned on me. Oh man, I am not supposed to be using these powers right now. My barriers were now at 1/5! This is dangerous. I am at risk of fainting in battle instantly. But my instinct took over that thought. The minotaur charged at me again, and this time, I draw strength from the light around me, and do the same thing like before, but this time, I spun my illuminated right laser hand into a 360 degrees laser beam. The minotaur tried to outrun the laser beam, but it's too late. The minotaur has been cut in half, and then the minotaur disintegrated to ashes. Chapter 2: I met a company Josh's P.O.V I felt relieved that I finally killed the minotaur, and I am already so tired now, probably because I have not rest for awhile. In fact, I spent only a few of my time while at my vacation fighting monsters. I don't get it. The barriers should be merging when I go to sleep. This is rare condition. I might faint one more time if another monster attacks me. Just then, I saw a bunch of empousa right in front of me. They are snarling at me and they are about to tear me into pieces, but not if I have something to say about it. I light my right hand into a brilliant ball of light, and used a 360 degrees laser beam so the empousa had nowhere to run. But it turns out, the empousa were frozen into statue right now. How could this be? My powers were not based on ice. They're based on light and fire! Who had killed these empousa? Just then, a girl with auburn hair and blue eyes stepped behind from the frozen empousas, and she stared at me in shock. "Did you... Did you just cut these empousas, and the other monsters?" She asked, pointing what is behind me. I looked back of course, and I found a group of laistrygonian giants that has been cut in half, and now is disappearing. "Umm... yeah." I blushed. "Did you just froze the empousas?" "Well, duh!" She said. "Come on! Jack and Andrew might want to use someone like you!" She squealed. "Umm... Who's Jack and Andrew?" I asked. "Well, you might not have heard of us before, you might have. Me, Jack and Andrew were a team called 'The Godslingers'. "The.... Godslingers...." My voice trailed off. I never heard that group before, and I am sure is about to find out. "Well, come with me." The girl said. Just then, there's two more boys coming from the woods, and their eyes is on the girl. "Linda, where have you been?" The boy with chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes said, and his eyes bore into me. "And... who is this boy?" "Umm.... I just came across this boy when I defeated a bunch of empousas, and I saw this boy doing this 360 degrees laser beam thingy. I think he will be a very valuable member of The Godslingers." Linda said. Just then, a boy with black hair and green eyes knelt towards me and asked. "What's your name, kiddo?" "Josh." I told him. "Josh McLean." Just then, Andrew's eyes widened, but he straightened and said. "Hello Josh, and allow us to introduce ourselves." "I'm Jack, Jack Sullivan, the leader of The Godslingers, champion of Hera." And he started showing off by lighting his right hand in a blue flame. Andrew stepped forward. "Hello, I am Andrew Trevor Robson, son of Zeus." Linda tapped me in the back. "And I'm Linda, Linda Louis, the granddaughter of Boreas and Hermes." "Umm... okay. Nice to meet you." Chapter 3: My barriers broke Josh's P.O.V "Say Joshy," Jack said. "Would you like to join us? We could use someone very powerful like you" "Sure!!" I said happily. "Now, let's go." Linda said. "There will be more monsters coming to get us. Suddenly, I felt light headed. My head is spinning and I fell to my knees. Man, this must have been the fifth time this decade. I don't like this. It's the sure sign of my final barrier is about to break down. Linda stood beside me. "Josh! Are you okay?" I huffed my breaths, after the headache is gone, and stood up. "Yes, just a minor headache." "Dude, you need to rest." Jack said. "You will need it." "No, I can manage." I told him firmly, and I went along with them. As we walked along, I listened to the beauty of nature, and leaves rustles by the blowing wind. There's no sign of monsters or danger that might impose a threat to us. But it turns out I was wrong. Just a couple of seconds later, I saw a bunch of snakes. Just a little snake that seemed couldn't do any harm, but as I took a closer look, the snake seemed to char the soil whenever the snake goes. Oh man, I wished I know what is that thing, or even if this monster came from greek mythology. "Basilisks!!" Andrew screamed. "Yikes!!!" Linda screamed too, because I can tell that they're a tad not ready for this kind of monster. Linda began to summon a snowstorm that froze the basilisks and the surroundings with a chilling blizzard. Even I can feel the chill of the snowstorm, but my warm aura shields me from freezing. Suddenly, the second headache occurs, and this is even worse than the first one. My head was spinning heavily. I dropped down to my knees and held my head tightly. The others ran up to me and said. "Josh, you seriously needed some rest. Come with us." "Yeah, I need to." But just then, the headache subsided slowly, and I was back in standing stance. As I watched, the basilisk began to break free from its icy shackles, and proceeded to attack us. The basilisks melted the ice that Linda had created and is now going for the kill. In my last desperate attempt, I illuminated my right hand in a bright ball of light, and when the basilisks attacks, I fired a laser to the basilisks. The basilisks disintegrated, and I felt relieved. However, I only felt relieved because we were out of danger. Now I felt lethargic, and my body completely drained of energy, plus a profound urge to sleep. This is it, I have broken the last of my barriers. My knees buckled, and everything went black. Chapter 4: Taking Josh to the Camp Half-Blood Linda's P.O.V I caught Josh as he blacked out. I wonder if he had used so much of his powers and he blacked out, or he is just pretending. But from the looks of it, he seems to be drained of energy. "So, what should we do?" I asked, while I slung Josh on my back. "We need to take him to Chiron ans find out what's wrong with Josh." Jack said. "I hope nothing is wrong with him." I said, walking with Jack and Andrew back to Camp Half-Blood. As we arrived at Camp Half-Blood, Josh is still slung on my shoulder, apparently he is very tired. I haven't know what caused him to be tired like this, but he wouldn't be useful this time around. Maybe I would just wait until he wakes up. I carried him to the infirmary, and Andrew opened the door to the infirmary for me. I entered the infirmary and placed Josh gently on an empty bed. Just then, Chiron cantered over to the infirmary. I looked at him with an Uh-oh... expression. "So, how was your day, Godslingers?" Chiron asked. "It was great!" Jack said. "It's really amazing!" Andrew said. "We found a new recruit for our team!" "Yeah!" I told Chiron. "But.... he is exhausted." Chiron looked surprised. "Where is your new recruit?" "Right..." I went to the infirmary and brought Josh out of his bed and held him in my arms. "...here." Chiron didn't look surprised anymore. "He is in his coma, Linda. It appears that his barriers had been broken." "Barriers? What barriers?" Me, Andrew and Jack asked in unison. "The barriers that kept him awake." Chiron said. "You see, he is different. He may be more powerful than any of us, but he is one of the half-bloods that have the two sleep gods in his veins: Morpheus and Hypnos. Their son had committed something very bad that causes Hypnos and Morpheus put a curse on him so that he and his descendants will inherit the coma curse." "Coma... curse?" I asked. "Yes." Chiron said. "It's the curse that makes people fall asleep. Since Josh is a descendant of them, he is affected by the coma curse, and the only way to keep it from happening is forming a barrier." "Oh, alright." I said. "Now, these barriers will form slowly while he is in a coma, but will break down when he is using his powers. That's why he rarely uses his powers. He doesn't want to be in a coma forever." "Oh, right." Jack, Andrew and I said in unison. Chapter 5: 3 months later Josh's P.O.V I have been in a coma for 3 months now, and my whole body still felt lethargic physically and mentally. I just need another 3 months so that I could reach the 1st barrier. Just one barrier is enough for me to continue my normal daily life without quests or fighting monsters for 1 year. Linda's P.O.V Everyday, I, Jack and Andrew tend to Josh in the infirmary. I checked his pulse and the temperature of Josh's body to see if he will come out of his coma. I started freaking out, because I wonder if he is going to survive a coma that long. No one ever has survived a coma this long (unless those mentioned in the guiness world records of course). Meanwhile, It's my turn to take care of him. I figure that I might want to cool off his body since I took his temperature earlier and it read 38.5 degrees celcius, which is just a degree and a half above normal. I prepared a cold bath just for him on the other end of the infirmary. I made the bath cold by putting my hands inside the normal water and watched as the water almost turned to ice. I walked towards Josh while dragging the movable bath to him and I picked up his small body and immersed him gently to the cold bath. I don't want to see his naked body, so I told Andrew to wash his body, and after he is washed, I made the water colder for a few seconds and let him lay there for a few minutes. After that, I gently pulled him out of the cold bath and gently dropped him there. I stepped out of the infirmary to join Jack and Andrew. Josh's P.O.V I felt... cold. The coldness pierced into my bones and I shivered in my dreams. But wait... The shivers... I could feel the barriers reforming 3 times faster. But it only happened for just 5 seconds and the barriers reformed slower until it is in its normal reforming state. Chapter 6: Another 4 months later Josh's P.O.V I have been in a coma for 7 months now, Visions kept getting into my dreams. I dreamt about Andrew, Linda and Jack were training in Camp Half-Blood, and they took care of me twice a day by bathing me and sometimes, at least thrice a week, Linda, Andrew or Jack exposed me to sunlight, in order for me to not die out. Because in a cleansing coma, if I am not treated right, there's a very high chance that I might die from the coma. Linda's P.O.V I decided to wake Josh up, since it is already 7 months after Josh is in a coma, and I figure that he will feel lethargic and such. Jack told me to wake him up, and we had medical buzzers in the infirmary an I am going to use that to wake Josh up. I picked the medical buzzers and walked towards Josh. Josh is still in his coma, and I will wake him up right now, no matter how much his barrier had reformed. I held the medical buzzers in my hands, and held the medical buzzers at Josh's chest and pressed both of the buttons and the buzzers sent an electrical pulse to Josh. Josh's P.O.V My body jerked spasmodically and I lunged blindly at the front. I grabbed what it appears to be a collar and started screaming. "Josh! Calm down!" A female voice spoke. I glared at the blur picture of the female wide eyed. I could feel her cold presence, probably a daughter of boreas. She slapped me in the face and my vision went slightly focused. It's the figure of Linda Louis, one of the members of the godslingers. "L-Linda?" I asked. "Yes, it's me Joshy." Linda said. "How.... how long have I been in a coma?" I asked. "About 7 months." Category:The Godslingers (OC Club) Category:The Godslingers Origin Story